RabidFox
RabidFox is the founder and head administrator of the Feila forum. His fursona has never been solidly confirmed, though, it is generally accepted that it is an American Red Fox. He prowls the boards of Feila on a regular basis, and has so far created eight recognized role-playing characters. While RabidFox enjoys furries, he does not consider himself to be a lifestyler. He has had an interest in foxes since he was very young, and has been drawing them since he could pick up a crayon. These drawings from his youth have been saved by his mother as embarrassing reminders of how much he used to suck as an artist, and occasionally he goes through these pictures to laugh at himself. RabidFox is also an avid writer, though, usually avoids making his work available to the public. He has written both human and furry stories. Other creative interests include photography, animation, role-playing, and programming. He once designed a flash game where the player could shoot innocent cows. Contact Details *'AIM:' R4bidF0X *'YIM:' R4bidFox Medieval Role-playing Characters on Feila ]] Todd '''is a twenty-seven-year-old American Red Fox, and commonly thought of as RabidFox's fursona. Todd's hometown is Bayreuth, Gawain, and his occupation is that of a professional spy. He travels the world of Feila on missions for his national government, and is sometimes accompanied by another of RabidFox's characters known as Malcolm Neuman. Todd's demeanor is usually depicted as being stoic and boring, though, he has been known to have rare outbursts of questionable behavior. '''Malcolm Neuman is a twenty-six-year-old melanistic Gray Wolf. Like Todd, his hometown is Bayreuth, Gawain, and he is a spy for the government of Gawain. On occasion, he can be seen working alongside Todd. While his vulpine partner lacks in personality, Malcolm is considered to be generally pleasant and outgoing. Modern Role-playing Characters on Feila Jeremiah Rask or, as most people know him, "Jeremy" is a thirty-five-year-old African Wild Dog. He was born, raised, and lives to this day in New Ackerman, Edwin. His father was killed in war when he was young, so his mother had to work hard to be able to support the both of them on her own. While Jeremy has ventured to other counties of Edwin, he has spent the majority of his life in the New Ackerman area. Work is hard for the dog to secure, as he's a lazy, unreliable bastard who would sooner gamble for rent money than earn it, and he has few real friends because of his tendency to leech them - With or without their approval. Frank Connolly is a thirty-eight-year-old tom cat of no distinguishable breed. He is the head of a gang of hoodlums in 1930's Feila, having risen to prominence during the era of prohibition in the 1920's. 18th Century Role-playing Characters on Feila Trilok of the Nivrutti is a twenty-year-old skinned Yariguíes Brush-Finch. He was born in the Southwestern forests of Piriqui to an egalitarian, hunter-gatherer society called the Nivrutti. Coming into the world during the colonial wars between Edwin and Gawain against Domus, Trilok was raised in a tense environment seasoned with hatred for the Edwinish and Gawainan colonies, of who were causing the most grief to his feathered brethren in Piriqui. This enmity eventually lead Trilok to leading his tribe into combat against their colonial enemies, with the Domus colonies as their supporting allies. Age of Cyborgs Role-playing Characters on Feila Olivier Girard is a thirty-eight-year-old Domish meerkat. External Links * RabidFox on Fur Affinity category:People